


Lucky For You

by beargrove



Category: Block B
Genre: Camboy!Yukwon, M/M, camboy au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-04
Updated: 2018-06-04
Packaged: 2019-05-18 04:16:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14845535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beargrove/pseuds/beargrove
Summary: that awkward moment when you run into the guy you jerk off to every night at the gym... and he asks you out





	Lucky For You

Minhyuk enters his login information into the website for what feels like the hundredth time, typing fast and tapping his fingers impatiently on the side of his laptop while the page loads. The stream has already started, Yukwon’s smiling face filling his screen for a moment until he leans away from the camera to reveal his current state of undress. Minhyuk groans softly and sits up, setting his laptop in front of him so he can undo the fly of his pants. Yukwon does something sinful on screen with his hips, rolling his body with a smirk and wink at the camera, and Minhyuk fists his cock, squeezing while he watches.

It doesn’t take very long for Minhyuk to cum, it never does when he watches Yukwon. He strokes his dick with a whine, riding out his orgasm while he watches Yukwon fuck himself slowly with a dildo, eyes glued to the subtle shift of his hips and the twitch of his stomach muscles. Minhyuk grabs some tissues from his bedside table and cleans himself off, still watching the rest of the stream even though he’s already finished. He bites his lip as he watches Yukwon gasp and arch his back, cumming all over his own stomach. Minhyuk hopes Yukwon decides to save this stream and upload it, so he can watch it again. He says as much, posting a rare comment before the stream cuts out, and closes his laptop, shoving it away from him so he can stretch out to sleep.

\---

He has the next day off work, so when he wakes up he takes it slow, sipping water in lieu of coffee as he walks to the gym. It’s been awhile since he’s been able to make time to work out, and it’s refreshing to sit at a machine and work up a sweat again. He settles into a leg extension machine that’s facing the huge mirrored wall of the gym and begins, going slow.

He glances up at the mirrors after a few minutes, in the habit of checking his reflection, and catches the eye of a man he recognizes immediately as Yukwon. The bolt of shock that runs through him makes him slam his legs upwards, and he winces at the loud clang the machine makes. He drops his legs and stares, panic setting in as Yukwon turns and smirks knowingly at him through the reflection. Minhyuk averts his eyes but it’s too late, Yukwon has already stopped what he was doing to head in Minhyuk’s direction.

Minhyuk untangles himself from the leg extension machine to stand, not knowing if he wants to try and greet Yukwon casually as strangers or make a run for it, but Yukwon gets to him before he can decide. He’s all smiles and Minhyuk is positive the panic is written across his face because Yukwon gazes at him curiously from a step away, raising an eyebrow as he says, “Not to sound cocky, but you know me, don’t you? You look like you recognize me.”

Minhyuk’s sweating and it’s not from his work out, because he’s barely gotten started on that, and he just gapes at Yukwon for a moment before nodding his head, looking down to stare pointedly at Yukwon’s shoes. It makes him almost miss Yukwon’s wicked grin as he continues, “You seem so nervous to see me.”

Minhyuk’s hands twitch at his sides and he brings them up, folding his his arms over his chest in an unconscious attempt to protect himself. He still doesn’t look up at Yukwon as he starts rambling, “Shit, I’m so sorry I didn’t mean to stare, I can go, I can change gyms-” He’s stopped by Yukwon pressing a firm hand to the center of his chest, and it surprises him so much he snaps his head up, blinking at how much closer Yukwon is suddenly.

Yukwon is chuckling, head tilted to the side as he says, “You’re so cute. You must watch me pretty often, if you recognized me so fast, huh?”

Minhyuk wonders if he can possibly die from embarrassment, because it sort of feels like he’s going to. He manages to choke out, “Yes, uh, I watch you- I mean. Sometimes. I watch you sometimes.” He’s trying to look everywhere but Yukwon’s face, but Yukwon is so pretty and distracting, even more so in person, and he still has a hand pressed solidly against Minhyuk’s chest. Minhyuk wonders if Yukwon can feel how hard his heart is hammering against his rib cage.

Yukwon is grinning at him again, and it makes Minhyuk feel like he just ran four miles, he’s so short of breath. “That makes me happy to hear, that a cutie like you watches me, _sometimes_ ,” he teases, leaning into Minhyuk’s space even further as he fires off questions, “What’s your favorite video? Why do you like to watch me? What’s your username, maybe I recognize you?”

Minhyuk feels like he might faint, and he blurts out the answer to the last question without thinking, “It’s LM121490.”

His answer makes Yukwon laugh again, and his laugh is so cute Minhyuk smiles without meaning too, forgetting for a moment he’s standing in front of the man he has jerked off to nearly every night for the past six months — but only for a moment. Yukwon looks up at Minhyuk under his eyelashes, and despite the fact that Minhyuk can tell he’s only doing it to make him flustered, it still makes his heart race and his face heat up.

He smiles sweetly at Minhyuk, “You only watch me sometimes, huh, even though you’re in my top ten subscribers?” Minhyuk just looks at him at a loss for what to say to that, and Yukwon pats his chest, “What’s your name? I know you already know mine.”

Minhyuk feels like his entire head is engulfed in flames as he answers, “Minhyuk, it’s- It’s Minhyuk.”

Yukwon nods and repeats it, along with, “Do you want to meet for coffee later, Minhyuk? At that place down the street? Maybe in like, two hours?”

Minhyuk nods dumbly, trying not to visibly shudder at how hearing Yukwon say his name makes him feel. Yukwon smiles at him again and walks away, going back to his work out, and Minhyuk stands there for a few minutes before someone comes up to him to break him out of his reverie, asking if he’s still using the machine. He shakes his head and grabs his water bottle, making his way out of the gym. He can feel Yukwon’s eyes on him until he is out the door, and he breaks into a run, going to the park to do some laps until he calms down enough to go home and change into something a bit nicer than his workout clothes.

\---

Minhyuk taps his fingers on the table, trying his hardest to not stare out the window to watch for Yukwon and failing miserably. He perks up when he finally sees him, biting his lip as he watches Yukwon card his fingers through his hair and check his reflection in the glass outside before he comes in. Yukwon takes no time at all to spot him as soon as he’s inside and slides into the seat across from Minhyuk’s, smiling brightly.

Minhyuk bounces his leg nervously, even more so when Yukwon leans towards him with his elbows on the table and chin resting on his hands, tilting his head slightly as he says, “Hello again.”

Minhyuk smiles shyly at him, reddening slightly as Yukwon’s eyes flick over his face, clearly taking in Minhyuk’s dimple with a pleased expression. “Hi,” he responds, silently cursing how soft his voice is in the bustle of the cafe, “Would you like something?” He turns to point at the menu, and Yukwon nods, telling him the name of a drink. Minhyuk nods and stands, walking to the counter to order. He can feel Yukwon’s eyes on him and turns his head to glance back to see Yukwon rake his eyes up from his ass to meet his gaze with a smirk. Minhyuk’s face heats up immediately and he turns away, fidgeting nervously while he waits for their drinks.

Minhyuk’s hands are trembling when he returns and sets their drinks in front of Yukwon. Yukwon pulls his drink closer and thanks Minhyuk before wrapping his lips around the straw, not breaking eye contact. Minhyuk ducks his head down, mumbling, “You’re welcome.”

They have a pretty good time, though, Minhyuk’s awkwardness aside. At least _he_ has a good time, and after he relaxes a little bit, Yukwon has him smiling more, and they find they actually have a lot in common. Yukwon’s job doesn’t come up at all, they both know enough about what he does, but he does ask Minhyuk about his boring office job.

After Yukwon checks his phone and says he has to go, Minhyuk stays at the Starbucks a bit longer, just thinking it over. He’s halfway back to his apartment when he realizes he didn’t get Yukwon’s phone number or anything to contact him again through and frowns.

He has trouble focusing on anything else but Yukwon for the rest of the day, thoughts consumed by the sound of Yukwon’s laugh or the way he shamelessly looked Minhyuk up and down in the middle of the cafe.

Minhyuk can’t help it as he logs in again that night, it’s basically routine at this point. Yukwon is still setting up when Minhyuk joins the stream and the smile that overtakes his face when he sees Minhyuk enter the room leaves Minhyuk winded.

Yukwon leans away from the camera to grab something off screen and starts talking to his audience while he does so, “I’ve been so keyed up all day you guys,” he comes back into frame with a pout and a dildo in hand, “I met the sexiest guy I’ve ever _seen_ at the gym, and all I can think about his how badly I want him inside me.” Minhyuk’s barely breathing as Yukwon continues, looking down at the toy in his hands, “I guess this will have to do for now.”

Minhyuk can barely process the words coming out of Yukwon’s mouth, can’t comprehend that Yukwon is talking about _him_. He glances at the comments, somehow paranoid everyone will know it’s him, but it’s just the usual stuff, _I’ll fuck you, forget that gym guy he couldn’t fuck you like I could, shut up and take off your pants already_.

Yukwon laughs at the comments and shimmies out of his jeans and underwear, and Minhyuk can’t believe this man was in front of him at a coffee shop only hours ago in the flesh. He bites his lip as he strokes himself, breath hitching in his throat as Yukwon makes eye contact with the webcam while he fucks himself, like he’s staring right at Minhyuk. It makes him cum embarrassingly fast, and he leaves the stream early, something he doesn’t do often. He cleans himself up and sits in bed to stare at the wall for awhile, not sure what to feel.

\---

It’s three days later at the gym when they run into each other again. Minhyuk isn’t sure if he was hoping it would happen or if he was hoping it wouldn’t, and as soon as he sees Yukwon he once again wars with himself on if he should run or stay. And just like the first time they met, Yukwon makes the choice for him. He smiles brightly and makes a beeline for Minhyuk as soon as he spots him, immediately crowding into his space, reaching forward to toy with the hem of Minhyuk’s tank top.

“Hey there, how’ve you been? Did you see my last stream?”

Minhyuk nods, “Uh, yeah. Yeah of course.” He knows Yukwon knows he saw it, the image of Yukwon’s smile when he had joined the stream is burned into his brain.

Yukwon looks pleased and Minhyuk can’t help but like the fact he is the one who put that expression on his face. “Did you like it? You left early, I noticed,” He says, pouting playfully.

Minhyuk gulps and averts his eyes, mumbling, “Yeah I liked it, I always like your streams. I just uh, had something to do.”

Yukwon grins, “You’re so sweet, Minhyuk. I’m glad you watched a bit of it even if you were… _busy_.” There’s a knowing glint in his eye and it makes Minhyuk squirm.

He just nods, at a loss for what to do momentarily. Yukwon looks like he’s expecting Minhyuk to say something, so Minhyuk goes with his gut and asks, “Uh, do you want to go for coffee again?”

Yukwon shakes his head and if it weren’t for his smile, Minhyuk would have been crushed. “I was thinking maybe we could go to dinner instead, if you wanted.”

Minhyuk blinks, taking a moment to understand what Yukwon is saying before rushing out, “Yeah! Yes, that’d be nice, of course, I’d love to. Where and when?”

Yukwon tells him the name of a place that Minhyuk recognizes, a small barbeque place a short drive from Minhyuk’s apartment. They agree to meet there tomorrow night, and Yukwon smiles and pats Minhyuk’s chest before moving around him to leave. Minhyuk is distracted throughout his whole workout, thoughts stuck on Yukwon’s smile, and the way his hands feel on Minhyuk’s body.

The next night seems to take forever to arrive, and finds Minhyuk staring down at all the outfits laid out on his bed, scratching the back of his neck as he surveys his options. The place they’re going for dinner isn’t super fancy, so it’d be weird if he showed up in a suit, right? If he dresses too nice Yukwon will think he’s trying to show off, and if he dresses too down it’ll look like he doesn’t care. After agonizing over it for fifteen minutes he decides to just wear jeans and a button up with a tie.

He gets dressed quickly and fusses with his hair in the bathroom before checking his watch and cursing at the time, rushing to grab his keys and his phone and heading out the door. The drive is short, and he parks and then sits in his car for a moment, trying to calm his breathing. Dinner is much different than coffee. Dinner is more intimate. He gets out of his car smiling when he sees Yukwon waiting for him outside.

“Have you been waiting long?” He asks, opening the door for Yukwon. Yukwon smiles and shakes his head, walking in and getting them a table near the back. It actually goes really well, despite Minhyuk’s nerves. They have a lot in common, a love for dancing and dogs and music. Yukwon is funny, Minhyuk already knew that, but it’s reaffirmed as he tells a story, hands waving and laugh filling their corner of the restaurant.

Yukwon pays for their food, patting Minhyuk’s hand and stating that he technically asked for this date so he gets to pay. They’re walking outside when Minhyuk suddenly remembers, “Oh hey, you still haven’t given me your phone number or anything. Not that you have to, I just- I don’t have any way to reach you.”

Yukwon grins at him, “You’re cute, Minhyuk. Really cute. I just gotta stay safe, in my line of work, you know?”

Minhyuk nods dumbly, staring until Yukwon makes to hail a cab. Minhyuk grabs his wrist gently, “Hey um, I drove, if you wanted a ride home, I could drive you.”

Yukwon turns, sliding his wrist out of Minhyuk’s grasp so they can hold hands instead. “Sure, that sounds great. Thank you.” Minhyuk leads him across the parking lot to his car, opening the door for Yukwon, who smiles at him fondly for the gesture. It makes Minhyuk’s heart race, and he takes a deep breath as he rounds the car to slide into the driver’s seat. Yukwon directs him to his apartment building, and when Minhyuk parks he turns to wish him a goodnight, Yukwon is leaning across the center console, smirking. He leans forward just a bit more, pressing his lips against Minhyuk’s softly, pulling away before Minhyuk even has time to react. Yukwon laughs at his expression and slaps a slip of paper to Minhyuk’s chest, waving and hopping out of Minhyuk’s car to go inside. Minhyuk stares after him for a moment before remembering the slip of paper, now in his hand. He turns it over to look at it and smiles when he sees a string of numbers scrawled on it, paired with a winking face and a heart.

He fumbles with it for a moment, pulling his phone out of his pocket and sending a quick text to Yukwon of _hey, it’s me_.

Yukwon responds _i’m streaming soon, you’d better hurry home if you don’t want to miss it ;)_ and Minhyuk drops his phone into the cup holder, promptly putting his car in drive and maybe going a little faster than necessary on the way home.

When he’s seated in front of his laptop he spares a moment to wonder if this is weird. Yukwon and him have gone on two dates now, he has his phone number. Yet Yukwon still actively encourages him to watch his streams, even flirts with him through them. That’s kind of weird, right? Minhyuk doesn’t mind at all, and he hopes Yukwon doesn’t. He sighs and shakes his head, stopping himself before he way over thinks it and signs in to see Yukwon’s stream, wondering what he’ll do this time. He doesn’t always do anything sexual, sometimes he just sits there shirtless and talks to the audience, sometimes he jerks off. The stream loads and Yukwon is shirtless, sitting with his chin in one hand, reading the comments from a computer chair in front of his monitor.

He grins when he sees Minhyuk’s name pop up, right into the camera, and Minhyuk’s breath hitches. Yukwon stretches his arms over his head, leaning back, grabbing something from off screen. He sits back up and waves a dildo at the screen, grinning. He stands, showing that he’s only wearing underwear, and crawls onto his bed. He gets into a kneeling position and starts pushing his underwear down, before pausing, face scrunched up in thought.

“Do you guys wanna see my face for this, or my ass?” He leans forward off the bed towards his computer to read the comments and Minhyuk scrambles to type _face_ in the chat. A majority of the comments agree, thankfully, so Yukwon winks at the camera and kneels again, pushing his underwear down. He grabs a bottle from near his pillows and uncaps it with his thumb, pouring lube onto his fingers and dropping the bottle when he’s done. He leans forward, supporting his weight with one hand while he curls his other arm behind him, pressing his fingers into himself. Minhyuk’s hands fumble with his pants, breathless as he watches the way Yukwon bites his lip.

Minhyuk’s cock is painfully hard and leaking precum by the time Yukwon is done prepping himself. He strokes himself loosely as Yukwon presses the dildo he showed earlier into himself, his face going slack as he bottoms out. Yukwon ends up fucking himself hard and fast, moaning and gasping against where his arm is pressed to his mouth. Minhyuk cums before Yukwon finishes, getting it all over his hand and the pants he didn’t bother taking off.

He watches to the end this time while he cleans himself up, his face flushed red at the sight of Yukwon’s dazed post orgasm face. He looks sleepy, and smiles as he slides off his bed to end the stream. Minhyuk is getting into his pajamas when his phone buzzes, and he picks it up to read a text from Yukwon, a question mark followed by the winking emoji. Minhyuk responds with the flushed emoji, and then a goodnight, putting his phone on do not disturb so he can get some sleep.

\---

Minhyuk is late. He overslept and he’s late to work and he doesn’t even get to make a cup of coffee before he leaves, and he’s so not ready to face today without some caffeine but there’s nothing he can do about it. He slumps into his chair once he gets to his office, leaning against his desk for a moment before booting up his computer to start on the report he was supposed to turn in days ago. After typing for a bit he checks his phone for the first time that morning, blinking in surprise at a selfie and text from Yukwon. The picture is taken from an angle above Yukwon, and his mouth is open, showing the slightest hint of a smile at the corners. Frankly, he looks like he would look sitting in front of Minhyuk on the ground sucking him off, and it makes a bead of sweat form at Minhyuk’s temple. The text is just a wish for him to have a good morning, and Minhyuk saves the photo, shaking his head as he goes back to work.

Minhyuk sends a selfie back on his lunch break, feeling like it’s only fair, and apologizing for not getting back earlier. The work day is slow after that though, so Minhyuk and Yukwon text back and forth for most of it. Yukwon asks if Minhyuk wants to hang out, if he can come over with a bottle of wine and they can watch movies? Minhyuk is typing yes before Yukwon can even finish laying out plans, hitting send with a smile on his face.

Minhyuk makes sure to give Yukwon directions to his apartment, and a time to come over, and when he finally gets off work he rushes home to get ready. He changes clothes, getting out of his business casual into just casual, a soft gray hoodie and jeans. He’s busy fretting over his hair in his bathroom mirror when he hears a knock on the front door.

He rushes to open it, smiling brightly at Yukwon, who is also dressed in a hoodie and jeans, and brandishing a bottle of wine. Yukwon grins at him after they stare at each other for a moment and teases, “Are you gonna let me in?”

Minhyuk blinks and says, “Right, sorry, please, make yourself comfortable.” He moves out of the way so Yukwon can come inside, closing the door behind them. Yukwon sets the wine down on the coffee table in the living room, looking around Minhyuk’s apartment with a smile.

Minhyuk gestures to his couch, “Uh, you can sit, if you want.” Yukwon does so, and Minhyuk goes into the kitchen to find some wine glasses. When he comes back, Yukwon is nestled comfortably in the center of the couch, and Minhyuk stops in his tracks once more, unsure. Yukwon raises an eyebrow at him and pats the spot next to him, making Minhyuk snap out of it and move forward. He sets the glasses down on the coffee table and pours them both a glass, handing one to Yukwon.

Minhyuk lets Yukwon pick the movie, some romantic comedy neither of them have seen. After about ten minutes, Yukwon is pressed against Minhyuk’s side, sipping his glass of wine and staring at the television. Yukwon runs his hand down Minhyuk’s arm, grabbing Minhyuk’s hand and pulling it over to place it firmly on his thigh. Minhyuk looks at him curiously, squeezing Yukwon’s thigh, which makes him smile brightly before he leans his head against Minhyuk’s shoulder.

Minhyuk is so nervous that he can’t pay attention to the movie at all, and doesn’t remember a single second of it when it’s finally over. He blinks as the credits roll, and Yukwon shifts against him, leaning forward grabbing the remote, “Do you like anime?”

Minhyuk is surprised, and chuckles, “I don’t really watch it, but we can if you like it.”

Yukwon beams at him and puts on something he says is his favorite. Minhyuk is still nervous, but after finishing his glass of wine, he relaxes a little, settling comfortably against Yukwon. He rubs circles into Yukwon’s thigh with his thumb absentmindedly, and Yukwon rests his head against Minhyuk’s shoulder again. It’s intimate, for a third date, but it’s nice. They watch a few episodes, and Minhyuk is enjoying it.

After a while, though, Yukwon seems to grow a bit restless. He rolls his head back to look at Minhyuk, letting out a “Soooo….” with a smile.

Minhyuk glances down at him, “So?”

“You didn’t give me a tour of your apartment yet.” He pouts, lower lip jutting out, and Minhyuk tries not to stare at his mouth too much.

“Oh, yeah, let me show you around,” Minhyuk says, standing and holding out a hand for Yukwon to take. Yukwon sets his glass down next to Minhyuk’s on the coffee table, and reaches out to take his hand, allowing Minhyuk to pull him off the couch. Their hands stay linked as Minhyuk takes him through his apartment, “This is the living room, clearly, and this is the kitchen, it’s kind of small. Uh, bathroom is right there. That’s a closet, I just keep coats in it mostly.”

They stop in front of a closed door and Minhyuk suddenly grows quiet out of shyness, but Yukwon grins and reaches past him, pushing the door open. He walks into Minhyuk’s bedroom, pulling Minhyuk along with him gently as he takes a look around. It’s neat, just like the rest of Minhyuk’s place, with art hanging on the walls. Then he looks at the bed, and turns to Minhyuk with a bright smile. He presses close to Minhyuk, tilting his head and waiting. Minhyuk’s eyes flick from Yukwon’s eyes to his mouth, and he closes the space between them. Yukwon’s still smiling even as they kiss, and he grips Minhyuk by the biceps, pulling him along as he shuffles backwards. The back of his legs hit the bed and he sits, breaking the kiss to lay back, folding his arms behind his head. Minhyuk crawls onto the bed after him, hovering over him with a hesitant smile before Yukwon hooks an arm around Minhyuk’s neck, pulling him down for another kiss.

Minhyuk kisses Yukwon everywhere he can reach, moving from his mouth to his jaw and his neck, making Yukwon giggle and murmur, “Someone’s excited.” Minhyuk answers by capturing Yukwon’s lips again, kissing him until he’s breathless. He’s right, Minhyuk _is_ excited, holding himself up with one hand while he cups Yukwon’s face with the other. Until Yukwon shifts and slides an arm between their bodies, palming at Minhyuk’s dick through his jeans. Minhyuk groans into Yukwon’s mouth before pulling away to ask, “Are you sure?”

Yukwon raises an eyebrow and laughs, “What, you think I brought you to your own bedroom to cuddle some more?” Minhyuk makes a face and it makes Yukwon grin, “You’re sweet, but I wasn’t joking about what I said the other day, I know you heard me. I’ve wanted you since our coffee date.” He presses his hand against Minhyuk’s crotch again, making a point, “And I don’t think it’s _too_ full of myself to say that you’ve wanted me for even longer.”

Minhyuk’s face burns, but he pulls back further to put his hands on Yukwon’s hips, sliding them under his shirt to push it up and pull it over his head. Minhyuk already knew, has already seen Yukwon completely naked, but being able to touch him, seeing Yukwon’s body in front of him, is leaving him breathless. Yukwon stares at him, amused, as Minhyuk runs his hands up over Yukwon’s stomach and chest. Yukwon giggles suddenly as Minhyuk’s fingers skitter over his abdomen, his muscles twitching, “I’m ticklish there.” Minhyuk nods, running his hands higher, and Yukwon arches his back, grinding his hips up against Minhyuk impatiently. “C’mon, you next.”

Minhyuk’s sure he’s not going to stop blushing at this rate, and he pulls his shirt over his head without ceremony, throwing it behind him and facing Yukwon shyly. Yukwon surges forward immediately, hands coming up to grope Minhyuk’s chest as he licks at his collarbone.

Minhyuk moans, bringing a hand up to curl around the nape of Yukwon’s neck as Yukwon drags his teeth across Minhyuk’s skin. Yukwon drops his hands to tug at Minhyuk’s jeans, kissing up to Minhyuk’s mouth while his hands are busy. He pushes Minhyuk’s jeans down to his thighs and Minhyuk chuckles against his mouth, pushing him back gently so he can take them the rest of the way off. He stands to do so, and Yukwon lays back again, seemingly content to just watch. It makes Minhyuk’s hands falter, the feeling of Yukwon’s gaze a heavy weight, and when he finally kicks his jeans off his feet he crawls over Yukwon to pull his pants off as well.

Minhyuk grows hesitant again, when they’re both in their underwear, and pauses with his hands on Yukwon’s thighs. Yukwon sits up, running his hands over Minhyuk’s arms soothingly, leaning forward for a slow kiss. Minhyuk relaxes again, focusing on Yukwon’s mouth against his. They kiss until Yukwon gets impatient again, sliding his hands down Minhyuk’s chest, the scrape of fingernails making Minhyuk gasp against his mouth.

Yukwon slips his fingers into the waistband of Minhyuk’s underwear, pushing forward to kiss him again as he does so. He smirks into the kiss when Minhyuk moans quietly, his hand wrapping around Minhyuk’s half hard cock and stroking him gently. Minhyuk breaks away from Yukwon’s mouth to lean his forehead against Yukwon’s shoulder, panting and running his hands down Yukwon’s body and around his waist, reaching down to squeeze his ass. Yukwon makes a surprised noise and bucks forward, pushing his hard dick against Minhyuk’s thigh. Minhyuk pulls back again, pushing Yukwon by the shoulders so he falls back against the bed with an oof, and grabs the waistband of his boxers, slowly pulling them over his thighs and off completely. Once they’re off he immediately hovers over Yukwon, pressing wet, open mouthed kisses to his thighs. Yukwon sighs and threads his fingers through Minhyuk’s hair, and it only encourages him, kissing and licking up to Yukwon’s flushed cock.

Minhyuk looks up to meet Yukwon’s stare, face flushing as he sucks his cock into his mouth. Yukwon smirks down at him, stroking his hair, “You’ve thought about sucking me off before, haven’t you?” Minhyuk’s eyes flutter shut for a moment and he whines in the back of his throat, embarrassed. Yukwon hums, shifting his hips up a bit to push himself further into Minhyuk’s mouth, making him moan around Yukwon’s dick. Yukwon murmurs something, sounding pleased, and Minhyuk presses his tongue to the underside of Yukwon’s dick, focused only on wanting to make him feel good. He slides off of Yukwon’s dick with an audible noise, sucking just the tip back into his mouth, wrapping his tongue around it and sucking hard, relishing in the noise Yukwon makes.

Yukwon gasps, a quiet _ah_ falling from his lips, and he grips Minhyuk gently by the hair, tugging slightly until Minhyuk stops, pulling away obediently and crawling back over Yukwon to kiss him heatedly. Yukwon pushes Minhyuk’s boxers off impatiently, mumbling against Minhyuk’s mouth, “Why are you still wearing these?” Minhyuk chuckles and leans away, sitting up to kick his underwear off completely, and takes a moment to just look at Yukwon. He runs his hands up slowly over Yukwon’s legs, marveling at how muscular his thighs are, how toned and pretty he is all over.

Yukwon huffs, watching Minhyuk watch him, “You’d think that for someone who spends so much time watching me jerk off, you’d be used to what I look like by now.”

Minhyuk hums, leaning forward and running his hands over Yukwon’s chest, “It’s different in person. You’re so beautiful, you know that don’t you?” Yukwon’s face colors and it makes Minhyuk smile, finally he’s not the only one getting embarrassed. “I’ve wanted to do this for so long, you have no idea,” He continues, ducking down to press an open mouthed kiss to Yukwon’s chest. Yukwon gasps softly, and reaches up to touch Minhyuk, who dodges out of arm's reach. Yukwon pouts and Minhyuk wags a finger at him, reaching out to take Yukwon’s hands and press his palms firmly against the bed at his sides. Yukwon’s eyes widen but he smiles as Minhyuk leans over him again, pressing his lips to Yukwon’s jaw softly and murmuring, “Stay.”

He pulls back, reaching across the bed to his bedside table, opening the drawer and fumbling with it’s contents for a moment before procuring lube and condoms. He pours lube onto his fingers as Yukwon watches, not bothering to warm it in his hand before pressing his cold fingers to Yukwon’s entrance, making him jump. Yukwon glares, and Minhyuk smiles at him, teasing his hole with the pads of his fingers slowly, “You were right. I watch every one of your streams, your videos,” He pushes a finger in and Yukwon gasps. “I can’t get enough of you,” Minhyuk looks down, embarrassed, but continues, “You’re so hot, I can’t believe you’re here, in my bed.” He adds another finger slowly, curling his fingers inside Yukwon to make his hips jump, “You’re so _tight_ , baby.”

The pet name just slips out and Minhyuk bites his lip, but Yukwon moans, “Fuck, Minhyuk, please shut up, I want you so badly, hurry _up_.”

Minhyuk fucks his fingers into Yukwon slowly, not listening to his complaining in the slightest. He stretches his free hand out over Yukwon’s chest, rubbing a thumb over his nipple and smiling, pleased at how Yukwon squirms. He still has his hands pressed to the bed, though they’re fisted around the sheets now, and Minhyuk rewards him by stroking the pads of his fingers over Yukwon’s prostate. Yukwon moans and arches his back, and the noise is so pretty that Minhyuk can’t resist the urge to do it again. Yukwon thrusts back against Minhyuk’s fingers gasping, “ _Minhyuk_.”

Minhyuk bends down, moving his fingers inside Yukwon slowly and with purpose as he bites gently at Yukwon’s chest, making him whine. Minhyuk rolls Yukwon’s nipple in his teeth before pressing his tongue to it, and Yukwon squirms against his mouth, whimpering. He eases his fingers out of Yukwon, who sighs, and sits back on his knees. He grabs a condom, tearing open the foil and rolling it over his length before grabbing the lube and pouring a generous amount over himself.

Yukwon sits up as well, straddling Minhyuk’s thighs with a smile. Minhyuk’s hands gravitate to Yukwon’s ass immediately, hoisting him up higher, making Yukwon laugh as he reaches behind himself to grab Minhyuk’s dick, guiding it towards his entrance and sitting back slowly onto it. Yukwon bites his lip and Minhyuk squeezes his ass, pressing his nose and mouth against Yukwon’s neck.

Yukwon sinks down, sheathing Minhyuk’s dick completely inside himself, and sighs, throwing his arms over Minhyuk’s shoulders as he starts riding him slowly. Minhyuk kisses Yukwon’s collarbones, sliding a hand from his ass to his hip, fingers pressing into him so hard he’s sure he’ll leave bruises. Yukwon is making the prettiest moans, high pitched and soft and breathy. Minhyuk drags his teeth over a hickey he’s left on Yukwon’s neck, “You feel so good, babe.”

Yukwon shudders with a whine, leaning in to capture Minhyuk’s lips. He sucks Minhyuk’s bottom lip into his mouth, nipping it lightly as he clenches around him, making Minhyuk’s hips stutter. Minhyuk moans, gripping Yukwon by the hips and bending him backwards, moving them so Yukwon is spread out on the bed under him. He grabs Yukwon’s thigh and pushes it forward, pressing it against Yukwon’s chest easily, thrusting into him slowly. He rolls his hips and Yukwon moans his name, begging for more. Minhyuk speeds up gradually until he can’t take it anymore, kissing Yukwon feverishly while he thrusts erratically, gasping against Yukwon’s mouth as he cums. He doesn’t pull out, staying seating inside Yukwon as he wraps a hand around his wet cock. Yukwon arches into his hand, and Minhyuk strokes his thumb over the head, making Yukwon whimper. Minhyuk strokes him until he cums, and Minhyuk groans at the feeling of Yukwon’s body tightening around him.

Minhyuk eases himself out of Yukwon slowly, slipping the condom off and dropping it into the small trashcan next to his bed. He hovers over Yukwon for a moment, suddenly unsure, but Yukwon rolls his eyes and hooks an arm around his neck, bringing him close for a lazy kiss before curling around him. They fall asleep like that, pressed together with their legs entwined, Yukwon’s face shoved against Minhyuk’s chest.

**Author's Note:**

> this started out as a twitter thread and got.... so out of hand...... [here](https://twitter.com/ukwnsus/status/995759959127265280) is the thread if you wanna see the original content!
> 
> there is, of course, going to be another chapter because i can't just END IT HERE.


End file.
